urbisfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Minecrafthater/Is Urbis a sequel or a prequel to Apocalypse Rising?
If you don't know what Apocalypse Rising is, then here is some explanation: Apocalypse Rising is a first person shooter open world survival game where you take down the infected, build a base and protect it from enemies and survive for the longest time possible. If you don't know what Urbis is, here is some explanation too: Urbis is an open world life simulation game where you have a variety of jobs and vehicles. Be a taxi driver, nurse, cook, waiter and more! Live your own life on a little island called Urbis. You can also explore the mines. Now, to the theory: Apocalypse Rising and Urbis have very similar assets but have different potentionals. Apoc is about killing zombies but Urbis is a town relax game. But that is not enough. Gusmanak/Gus Dubetz and ZolarKeth/Ethan Witt are co-partners, wich means that they we're working on Urbis and Apocalypse Rising TOGETHER. SOME VEHICLES ARE EVEN INCLUDED IN URBIS AND APOC AT THE SAME TIME! THE TRINITY SUV, THE PANEL VAN, THE MINIVAN, THE CIVILIAN CAR AND THE PICKUP TRUCK! But some Vehicles are not included and here they are: the planes, the jetski, the yacht, the speedboat, the family sedan and the sports car! But how do we know if Urbis is a prequel or a sequel? Here is the explanation how Urbis can be a prequel: There was a charming little island named Urbis. It was a really calm island with not a big population, but it was still very fun to live on it. But then, the infected came. The island was completely infected by zombies and destroyed most of the town. When years passed by, Urbis was connected to another island wich was also infected by zombies. When people visited the connected islands, most of people did not know the names of the buildings, neither the islands, so when there we're some buildings near each other, they gave them random names. Most people did not got back alive in their homes. They also gave the connected islands a name: Amend. To this day, nobody knows why was Urbis infected. And here's some explanation on how can Urbis be a sequel: There was an infected island called Amend and many people did not survive on that island. Newsmen found the island and recorded footage from the helicopter. The island was mentioned on TV and people from the army want to kill the infected on the island. All of the infected died, but 3 soldiers passed away with them. The island was not populated for 2 years. Some people came up with an idea that there could be a brand new town on the island, almost everybody agreed. The builders we're sent there to build a new town by the mayor. Their idea was successful. There were mines planned but when they were digged out, nobody was working there and they were abandoned. Some people theorized that there are chests in the mines, the person was right and to this day, they can still be found. This is the end of my theory. Category:Blog posts